


Puzzle Me

by eternal_moonie



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: This guy solves a rather interesting puzzle and claims its reward.
Relationships: originalcharacter/celebrities





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Puzzle Me  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: This guy solves a rather interesting puzzle and claims its reward.  
Note: Originally, I had wanted to start this series yesterday, but just as I was about to start writing, the WiFi was done all day, so I wasn't really happy about that. But luckily it only lasted from Morning to Evening, so here we go!

~~~ 

How he loved his puzzles!

Jan had found this website last night and couldn't wait to get started. 

It was jigsawmultiverse.com so Jan had immediately signed up, but not yet done a puzzle. 

So here he went, moving the cursor to the search bar with his mouse and clicked, then typed in the name of the actor who had been Clark Kent on Smallville. 

Yeah, it was true, you had CW now with Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow, Supernatural, Riverdale, Batwoman and a lot of other shows, but Jan started out with him because he had loved that show when it had been on and wasn't going to part with it any time soon. 

Hashtag always hold on to Smallville.

The search results showed on his laptop screen. 

All images of Tom Welling.

Some were shirtless, others manips of him in the Superman suit, some were just clothed ones. 

"Hmmm... looks like someone put that shower scene in that Season 9 episode as a puzzle on this website, cool." 

Of course it was shown the right amount of skin before it would get too explicit, probably because there would also be children on this website. 

Jan kind of didn't care but there was a part of him that had hoped there would be a tad more visible. 

Oh well. 

He clicked the image of 100 puzzle pieces and began to work on his puzzle. 

Jan found the sides quickly enough, so didn't need a lot of time working on that part of the puzzle. 

Then he focused on the male physique of Tom's Clark Kent so he connected the pieces of his body before he would put it into the already formed puzzle, which also proved not to be quite difficult after all. 

Soon he had the sides plus the body of Tom's Clark Kent done, now it was time to get the image of the shower connected so the puzzle would be fully completed. 

That also wasn't a big question mark for this puzzle fan, so it didn't take long at all for the puzzle to be completed!

"Congratulations on completing your first puzzle! We hope you like our site, be sure to bookmark it so you never miss a puzzle of your favorite subject!" was the message window that acted as a popup. 

"Nice, oh you bet I will." Jan said as he clicked the X which closed the message window. 

He went back to the main page of the website and added it to his favorites.

Now that image had made Jan quite aroused, so he decided a quick shower would be just what he needed to get his arousal under control, especially with touching himself, sometimes he would just take showers and not do a single thing with his body, just the occasional rub with a washcloth but not one tug on his cock. 

Jan closed his laptop and went straight to the bathroom, but when he opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?!"

The shower was already in use and there was a nude man enjoying the water raining down his naked body, but the man was standing just so Jan only saw his ass and muscular back, not the front and his face. 

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry..." the man said as he turned right around so Jan could see who this person was...

"TOM WELLING?!" 

His erection that had formed in his pants raised the bar to full hardon now. 

"Yeah. I'd say in the flesh but I may think Grant Gustin may not like that." Tom said with a grin. 

"Did you like that puzzle you finished?" Tom asked as he slid the shower door open and stood there with a grin on his face as his cock twitched up and down in full view for Jan to see. 

"Shame you can't do X-rated puzzles, right?" Tom also asked. 

"Well, don't just stand there looking starstruck times two, get in, Jan!" 

"Is this a dream? Am I dreaming right now?" Jan had the audacity to let fall from his lips. 

A wet Tom Welling got out of the shower and pinched his fan's cheek. 

"Owwww!" Jan exclaimed but his lips were soon captured by Tom's.

"This answer your dumb question?" Tom whispered. 

"Oh My God!" Jan exclaimed, hands flying everywhere to undo his shirt buttons and the one on his pants followed by the sound of unzipping his zipper, his hands pulling down said pants and showing he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. 

"How long have you been under there?" Jan asked as he wrapped his arms around Tom, now as naked as Tom already had been. 

"Oh, not long. Right after you completed the puzzle." Tom said as he pulled Jan back underneath the shower with him. 

"I've always wanted to play with your body, Tom." Jan whispered against a nipple he was licking and kissing as he felt Tom's hands around his ass, even the touch of their cocks at the same time! 

Tom slapped one of those ass cheeks, too aroused not to skip an opportunity like that. 

"Well, have at me." Tom said after capturing another heated kiss. 

"Even suck me off if you want. I'm all yours." 

"For... for how long?" Jan couldn't help but ask while his lips kissed down Tom's stomach.

"Right now. If you want me longer, then pay a small subscription fee." 

Jan had just caught hold of Tom's cock with one hand and cupped his balls with the other when he looked up. 

"Are you serious?" 

What a mood-kill. 

He laughed. 

"I'm kidding. For as long as you want me. Let's just say that you have unlocked me now... but I am sure a hot guy like you won't stop at one celebrity, am I right, hmm?" 

Jan was tired of talking so he slipped his lips around Tom's hard cock, the question ignored for the time being. 

He wasn't sure how Tom would react if he said that he wanted more celebrities, and wasn't even sure if that would include female celebrities, would that even be allowed? 

He was brand spanking new to this website and had had only seen a fraction of power just what that would mean. 

Jan's lips slipped from Tom's cock and turned his exquisite body around so he could plow deep into Tom's ass from behind, his hands exploring Tom's perfect body, even making sure one hand still stroked his celebrity's beautiful cock. 

"No...more...talking..." Jan hissed in Tom's ear, playfully biting the earlobe softly. 

"Agreed," Tom replied, his hands cupping Jan's as he got fucked by his fan. 

Soon Jan got overpowered and a taste of his own medicine by being plowed hard by Tom's perfect cock, to which he cried out in pleasure again and again. 

The door of the shower door was pushed open once again, not really sure which of the two had made that movement with his hands or even one of their feet, and they walked out of the shower. 

Jan grabbed a towel and dried himself and Tom off. 

"How will I be able to call on you?" 

"Beats me. Say my name?" Tom quipped. 

"Thank you for everything." Jan replied as he hugged Tom.

"Thank you for releasing me from that image." Tom said and claimed Jan's lips in one last kiss before he disappeared.

"HOT DAYUM!" Jan exclaimed as he got dressed. 

He sure was going to enjoy this puzzle website for sure....

End of Chapter One.


	2. Puzzle Me Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy solves a rather interesting puzzle and claims its reward.

Title: Puzzle Me  
Summary: This guy solves a rather interesting puzzle and claims its reward.  
Rating: NC17

~~~

Jan came home after a long day at work. 

After a quick non-jacking off shower, he slipped into an Arrow T-Shirt he had once bought online and a pair of Arrow briefs. 

He smirked as a thought came to him while he prepared a cup of coffee at his Nespresso coffee maker. 

"Why not look for a Stephen Amell puzzle today? Seems like I already dressed the part." 

He put a sweet in the coffee cup after grabbing a spoon and walked toward the laptop carrying his Arrow Mug he had put the coffee in while swirling the spoon around and around. 

His fingertips danced over the keyboard entering the password that would log onto his laptop's main screen which was a desktop picture of the upcoming 5-episode Crossover Crisis on Infinite Earths. 

Jan clicked on the Internet Browser he always used and went straight to the puzzle website without even checking his home email. 

He moved the mouse to the search browser and typed in Stephen Amell's name and hit enter. 

Results showed on the screen. 

"Hmmm... shirtless photo, maybe?" Jan mused as he went through the list of submitted Stephen Amell puzzles, until he found a breathtaking shirtless one while drinking his cup of coffee.

If memory served correctly, it wasn't one from Arrow, but one from HBO Series called Hung.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Jan said as he clicked the puzzle image.

He could use a little snapshot of the full picture to help him see what the puzzle looked like, but since he knew that picture really well, he didn't need it. 

It didn't take long or the puzzle was already complete. 

Another "Congratulations on completing another puzzle!" 

It did contain the usual "we hope you like our site, be sure to bookmark it" message as well, but Jan had already done that. 

He closed the window and then went to look through his home email, not looking behind him. 

A hand covered his mouth and pulled him backwards from his seat. 

"You Have Saved This City!" 

A naked Stephen Amell turned Jan around and kissed him hard on his lips. 

"God, I have always wanted to say that, instead of you have failed this city!" Stephen said with a grin as he pulled the T-Shirt off Jan's body. 

"Glad to see you still have this signed T-shirt... and the briefs, I see." he said as he pulled them off too. 

"Mmmm, all hard for me? You shouldn't have!" 

"Really, Amell? Note to self, greet them without being hard next time. Duly noted." Jan said as he wrapped his arms around Stephen and kissed him back. 

Stephen chuckled.

"I'm not sure if we really care about that, buddy." Stephen said as he kissed him back, then began to kiss all the way down. 

"Sure is a big Arrow... I wonder if you can handle mine." he said before he wrapped his lips around that hard cock and sucked him off. 

"Can't... wait... to feel him in my mouth, Stephen." Jan groaned while he moaned feeling another of his celebrity crushes suck his cock.

That made Stephen stop. 

"Surely we can move this to the bedroom, right? Then we can do a sixty-nine." 

"Absolutely we can." Jan said with a grin as he led Stephen toward his bedroom. 

Stephen pushed Jan on the bed before he jumped on it to join him, legs or more accurately, his cock positioned close to Jan's mouth while he resumed sucking Jan's cock.

"Mmmm, here goes." Jan groaned as his lips sank around Stephen's thick meat and began to suck him off. 

They sucked eachother off for a while until they both let the other cock slip from their lips. 

"Taste me," Stephen said his head hit the pillow. 

Jan crawled on top of that massively muscular body of Stephen Amell and kissed him deeply, tasting the precum from his own cock on Stephen's lips. 

"You taste exquisite." 

"No, you do." 

"Okay, we both taste exquisite." Stephen said as he held Jan tight, while his cock slipped underneath Jan's ass. 

"Ride me, Jan." 

"Giddy-up, pardner. With pleasure." 

Jan's hands slipped into Stephen's as he started riding Stephen's hard dick, up and down again and again. 

Soon Stephen started thrusting upward to match their rhythm, causing Jan to cry out in intense pleasure. 

"Cum in my ass, Stephen..." 

"You first, on my stomach." Stephen ordered, his hand that was joined with Jan's slipping from that contact and wrapping around Jan's cock, stroking him off. 

"Ahhh, yeah, oh God, I'm cumming, Stephen! I'm so close!!" Jan groaned. 

"Me too... fuck yeah, so close..." 

A thick glob of cum shot forth from Jan's erect penis and engulfed Stephen's muscular chest with his cum while Stephen's cock exploded his load into Jan's ass. 

"Fuck yeah, that's sooo good," Jan whispered as he lapped up the thick glob of cum on Stephen's chest. 

Jan rolled off of Stephen's cock and lay down next to Stephen looking up at the ceiling. 

"I totally agree. So... who will be next on the list of your growing harem thanks to completing a puzzle on that jigsawmultiverse website?" Stephen asked. 

Jan wondered which one he would pick next while he rolled around to look at Stephen.

"I think I'll choose... oh." 

When Jan talked and looked at Stephen, he discovered that Stephen had already disappeared. 

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Jan said with a disappointed look on his face. 

Oh well, tomorrow would be another day, another puzzle.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy solves a rather interesting puzzle and claims its rewards.

Title: Puzzle Me  
Summary: This guy solves a rather interesting puzzle and claims its rewards.  
Rating: NC17

~~~

Jan didn't care how it looked one bit: he knew he just had to get home and if he would get there drenched in sweat, so be it. 

He had read a horrifying instagram post and had been down ever since. 

Everything he did while working just wasn't going right. 

He'd even made a mess of the coffee beans so he had spent quite some time cleaning that up and had gone to the supermarket to get a new bag of coffee beans. 

When coworkers asked if he was okay he said that he was, but wouldn't let details slip of why he was feeling like that. 

So when the time had come to go home, Jan had jumped at the chance.

Absolutely drenched in sweat Jan returned home, ran into his house and went straight for the shower while he dropped piece of clothing after another while on the way there. 

When he reached the shower, he turned it on and didn't wait for the shower to get hot, no, he went straight under the cold stream. 

Tears streamed down his face. 

How could this have happened to her?!

The second he had seen that instagram post, he had known who would be the subject of the next puzzle on jigsawmultiverse.com. 

Deeming it too cold for even his skin, Jan turned off the shower stream and got out of it, grabbed a towel and roughly scraped the towel on his wet body as if what had happened to her had happened to him.

He didn't think he needed clothes to put on, not even underwear, so he went straight to the laptop and fired it up. 

The loading even took way longer.

"What's the matter, did you do a big ole mean necessary update?! COME ON!" Jan shouted, his fingers curled into fists. 

He never hit his laptop, but this slowness was suddenly making him want to, but he relaxed his fingers. 

"Ah, there we are." 

Without checking home email once again, Jan went straight to the puzzle website and typed her name... 

Melissa Benoist. 

Tons of puzzle results that were found. 

Which one should he pick?

He finally decided on a picture from Glee. 

Well, he had already had a crap day at work ever since his eyes beheld that Instagram post of hers, so of course the puzzle was coming along not swimmingly. 

Even finding the sides was a chore! 

It was like Jan was replaced with a Jan that was dumb or had no idea what to do with this puzzle!

So after 20 long minutes, the puzzle was finally complete. 

The words "Congratulations on completing another puzzle!" finally flashed across the screen. 

He finally pressed the X to close that message bar after what seemed like an eternity. 

A hand dropped onto his shoulder. 

"Hey." a nude Melissa softly spoke. 

Jan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

"If I was friends with you then and had known that person who violated you... I would absolutely gone over there to kill..." 

Melissa put a finger to his lips. 

"That was a long time ago. Sshh, I'm fine now." 

"We don't have to have sex, y'know, I could just... just hold you or pleasure you, only you, and then you won't need to pleasure me." 

Melissa put both of her hands on each cheek of Jan's lips. 

"Jan, please, I want to do this, I'm fine, you won't hurt me, I know you won't." 

"Thank Rao Chris Wood is there for you." 

Melissa smiled, catching the reference. 

"Yeah. I presume you'll add him to your collection very soon?" she asked with a wink, taking his hand and guiding him to his bedroom as if she knew the place like the clockwork. 

"Nice trail there, Hans." she said with a grin.

"Does that make you Gretel?" 

She chuckled. 

"I suppose I am." 

"Well, I'll be, Melissa Benoist, you made a funny!" Jan said. 

"I sure did." 

She entered the bedroom and lay down on top of the bed, taking Jan with her... but Jan didn't take that first step to kiss or touch her. 

"Are you really sure?" 

Her face showed a hint of irritation. 

"I'm not that fragile anymore, Jan. I have someone who really loves me and wants to be with me, until death do us part." 

Jan sighed before he started to kiss her wherever he could think of. 

"You may finger my pussy if you want while you kiss me all over, Jan." Melissa moaned. 

So Jan did just that, of course in that teasing way at first, while his tongue claimed a nipple. 

"Mmmm yeah... that's it," Melissa moaned again, her hands pushing Jan's head down deeper. 

Is this the way your Chris does it? Jan wondered as he was doing this. 

"I'm... so honored to be your first female celebrity... among your puzzle collection... ahhh..." Melissa groaned, while she squeezed her other nipple with the hand that was holding down Jan's head to lavish her left nipple.

"Mmm... let me lead you, Jan." he was told and so he stopped with what he was doing.

Her hands pushed him down her body, all the way south to her valley, and as soon as she felt his tongue flick against her clit did Melissa cry out. 

"Hey! I didn't say you could do that yet!" 

"A thousand apologies, Melissa. I just expected you to want me to do that." 

"Yes, but... ah why should I be upset about that, I wanted you to. Taste away, sweetie." she told him.

Jan's tongue now lavished her pussy, while his hands stroked his cock, hardening for her with every stroke. 

He could have tugged it hard, what with the mood he had been in all day because of that Instagram post, but now that that had happened and was behind him, Jan was no longer in a foul mood.

"Jan..." Melissa groaned. 

"Yes?" Jan told her pussy. 

"I need you inside me. Please fuck me now." Melissa ordered him. 

"You..." 

"Please." she emphasized this time. 

If it was like 'please not this again' or 'please do it now' or maybe both, Jan had no idea.

He figured it was both of them.

So he removed his tongue from her pussy and got ready to thrust his cock inside of her, but he still reached for the sides of her body and held her there in his arms like she was a fragile doll made of porcelain, like that thrust would break her into tiny little fragments. 

Or puzzle pieces.

Weirder shit had happened.

"Jan, please. I'm not the frightened little girl I was." Melissa said, her eyes showing anger. 

"Alright," he nodded and then thrust inside her. 

"Ahh God! Yeah, that's it!" 

Yeah, you're absolutely killing it, Jan... he thought as if he was even failing making love to a female celebrity.

He fucked her slowly at first, then added a little bit more speed to it. 

"Mmm... sooo... good... oh yeah!! I can feel it... I'm close... you're close..." 

Melissa wrapped her arms around Jan and held him tight. 

"Let's come together." 

Gee, is this what you say to your husband too when he makes love to you? Jan wondered as he thrusted in and out of her slick wet pussy again and again. 

Wearing the most innocent smile on your face like this is the most normal thing in the world to do for two people who don't know each other really that well, Jan added to his thought. 

Jan smiled as he looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Let's do that." 

He pushed in deep one last time before he came hard and filled her pussy up with his cum, while her sex juices mixed in with his. 

They cried out in unison, as if this really would be a match made in heaven.

But another match in heaven had already been made way earlier. 

Before him.

Jan held her close while they got their breathing under control.

"Maybe you can do another puzzle with me, Stephen and Grant soon?" she asked with a naughty grin. 

"Why Melissa Benoist, I like the way you think." Jan said with a grin. 

"Are you sure that's... allowed?" 

"Fine, you, me and my husband. Or maybe you should get acquainted with my husband first? Either way, don't forget." 

"Are you kidding me? Forget this? I will never forget." Jan quickly kissed her before she disappeared. 

End of Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just shocked is what I am having found out what she had to endure. So, #IStandWithMelissa always.


End file.
